


Feralstuck Hibernation

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Apples, Caves, Centaurs, Cute, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Feral Behavior, Feralstuck, Fur, Literal Sleeping Together, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: A collection of feralstuck shorts!
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. AraSol

Another handful of apples tumbled into the bag that rested at Aradia's hips, the satchel starting to weigh on her freckled shoulder. The air was cold on her bare chest, her long, curly hair the only thing protecting her back from the chilly breeze, her legs protected by the thick coat of brown fur.

She firmly planted her hooves on the steps and began to climb down her ladder, running her thumb underneath the strap of the bag to ease her shoulder for just a moment. She had finally managed to clear out the last of the shiny, red apples in her orchard in time for the run up to hibernation, which meant that she would have plenty of food to share with her more herbivorous friends! Aradia would drop by Terezi's and Tavros' homes to give them their apples in return for favours and small gifts, sometimes even Karkat, Gamzee or Equius if she was feeling particularly generous, before trading them for some of Sollux's delicious honeycomb. She had offered helpings to Nepeta, Feferi and her other more carnivorously inclined friends, but they politely declined.

With a satisfied sigh, Aradia made her way to the apple buckets, tucking a lock of curly hair that was in her face behind her swirled horns. She pulled back the cloth that was covering the barrels and poured the rosy apples into the final barrel, the already part-full vessel filling up to the top before she pulled the cloth back over. She had 27 barrels in total, which was more than enough for everyone who needed it.

Aradia grabbed her cart and pulled a few of the oldest barrels full of apples onto it, trailing the wooden cart along to reach her cave, hooves trudging over the crisp leaves. Ideally she would have a centaur like Tavros or Equius help her out, but the satyr could manage just fine on her own, after all, it wasn't such a long walk to her cave from the orchard, and the journey itself was quite pleasant.

The orchard was starting to blend into more autumnal hues, teal leaves giving way to reds, purples and blues, and the trunks and branches became darker and tinted red. From the way the light on their leaves began to dull, Aradia could tell that she wouldn't be able to make her rounds before sunset, the darkening sky visible in between the leaves and branches.

She pulled the cart up to the entrance of her cave and set it down, breathing deeply before wrapping her arms around one of the barrels and lifting it off the cart. The heavy barrel suddenly grew so much lighter, so light in fact that it escaped her arms and levitated.

"Sollux!" Aradia chirped, looking up and seeing her matesprite flapping his wings above her, red and blue eyes glowing with the barrel.

"'Sup AA, you looked like you needed some help." He replied, Aradia looking on as all the barrels rose up from the cart and placed themselves inside her cave.

"Aw, thanks, Sollux! I just finished picking all the apples, so you can take what you need!"

Sollux's padded feet touched down on the floor with his two tails, wings tucking neatly behind his back. Aradia ran up and hugged him, nuzzling her chin into his leopard-print fur.

"I'll pick them up later, I just came to see you."

"Awwww-you sap." She teased, grinning wide and grabbing his arm as the pair walked into her cave.

Her cave was almost ready for hibernation, with stocked up wood for the fire pit, a cosy bed of leaves, grass and flowers, and a few rocks to block up the mouth of the cave. There were a few large leaves that wrapped honeycomb and berries and other foods she would need, as well as some root vegetables and dried foods that rested on some flat stones.

Aradia began scraping flint and steel together over the fire pit, focusing for a second as the sparks crackled on the dry twigs. Sollux watched endeared as her cute little tail twitched with her concentration before she turned around and sat on her bed, patting next to her. Sollux sighed and smiled before making his way over to her, laying down on the bed, Aradia doing the same.

"It's kinda funny how hibernation is like the busiest time for me." Aradia mused, watching the smoke trail to the roof of the cave.

"Mmm...thank fuck my bees fall asleep in autumn, I'm fucking tired all the time. I don't know how you do it."

"It's because I'm just the best." Aradia giggled, nuzzling up to Sollux. He pulled her close and wrapped his soft wings around her like a feather blanket, his soft fur brushing against her own.

"I'm not arguing against that."

"Do you think we could hibernate together this year?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Sollux yawned. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"Don't start hibernating yet, Sollux."

"You can't stop me..." He muttered, resting his head on Aradia's shoulder, falling asleep after a few seconds.

"You're probably right." She whispered lovingly, kissing his forehead and continuing to watch the smoke.


	2. Meowrails

"Equiuuuus!" Nepeta called, making sure to lick the blood off of her claws before her moirail walked in, kicking the bones to the side of her cave.

"Give me a moment, Nepeta." He replied, Nepeta impatiently picking at her fur for a few seconds before he trotted in. "I apologise for the wait, there was some stubborn muck on my tail."

"Eww! Equius!" It took the centaur a few moments to understand what she was saying.

"N-Nepeta! Not that kind of muck!" He blurted, blushing.

"Psh-I know, I was just teasing." She giggled. "Now come on, get your mucky tail over here!"

Equius muttered something incoherent as he trotted over to Nepeta lied down on the pile of furs that made up the bed, the girl getting comfortable and resting against him, her own fur brushing against his.

"You know I detest your use of furs in bedding." He muttered, his tone betraying him as he huddled into the blanket Nepeta threw over him and got cosy with the fuzzy feline-girl.

"I knowww but..." Equius looked down to see Nepeta giving him big kitten eyes and a pout, the centaur smiling and sighing, looking away from her.

Despite the rocks in the mouth of the cave, a small gust of icy air sifted through and made Nepeta shiver. She nuzzled up to Equius, pulling the fur blanket close and feeling his warm body against her own.

"Mmmm...you're sooo warm~" She murmured sleepily, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso and rubbing her head into his chest. Equius draped his strong arms around his moirail and began petting Nepeta's head, the girl purring loudly. A sense of peace washed over Equius, gently running his hands over the trilling ball of warm fur, occasionally scratching behind her eyes and arousing louder purrs from her. Nepeta's clinging weakened as she grew more sleepy, her paw pads tracing where Equius' horse-hide and peach fuzz covered skin met, making Equius feel a purr rumble from his own chest.

Nepeta's purr began to fade with her gentle kneading as she began to fall asleep, breath deepening and body going limp. With a warm sigh, Equius pulled the blanket close, watching Nepeta sleep bringing on his own doziness.


	3. Eridan (Bonus!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that fish don't hibernate.

Eridan dumped the last out of the twigs and driftwood out of his cave, making sure to throw them far from the entrance so the tide bring them back in. The water was getting cooler, which meant that he had to finish building his hibernation nest fast.

His cave was somewhat small, cramped by his own luxurious standards, but it was in the perfect condition. It had a deep pool made by past tides, but the flow could be easily blocked, and it was secluded enough that he didn't have to worry about anyone bothering him. Eridan had already eaten all the seaweed, crabs and other critters that filled the pool and had made sure that the sand was clean and fine, a difficult task, but a manageable one.

The seatroll sighed as he finished up cleaning the small sand and rock barricade with his finned tail before stepping over it into the cave, the barricade about knee height. He sat on the rim of the pool and dipped his feet in, gently swishing them back and forth in a way that stirred the now clean sand around his padded feet and in between his webbed toes. As he sunk into the water, a plume of sand wafted up and clouded the pool, Eridan clinging onto the rocky side so that he didn't breathe in any fine grains. While waiting for it to settle, he began to prod at the seashells he had collected to decorate his cave. Sure, he'd be asleep, but he still didn't want to stay in such a drab place for 3 entire months!

After a few seconds the sand settled down, and Eridan was able to sink into the pool, the water washing over his face until bubbles left his mouth as his gills began to work. Eridan silently thanked himself for sifting through the big rocks, driftwood and critters in the sand as he finally sat down in the soft grains, his body comfortably sinking in. He laid down on the sand and curled his tail around his body, the fins folding in as he relaxed into sleep.


End file.
